


Not Arthur

by eat_sleep_manatee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Camelove2021, Day 2: Knights in Shining Armour, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_manatee/pseuds/eat_sleep_manatee
Summary: poem for Camelove 2021: Day 2
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Not Arthur

blue

deep and cool and clear and kind—  
the darkened gleam of a cavern pool  
beneath calm reserves of stone;  
smooth water against a gritty, shrapnel floor—  
the soft yield, soothing touch of it;  
like secrecy; like hope  
gone small and half-moon—  
trapped between sweet tresses of midnight,  
and a beaming smile.

not arthur

with his electric skies and golden hues;  
ever in the sun; ever heat and sweat and the brutal push and pull  
of fight. of bite—  
biting remarks meant to cut in lieu of a sword  
but always falling short;  
a different sort of bright—  
the flash of steel, gleaming armor  
of a different sort of night.  
the kind cloaked in red. not blue. not like—

“not arthur”

spoken in the shadowy comfort of a burning fire  
so close by, so close and untouchable,  
illuminating the darkness, except—  
except he’s less like flame and more like starlight:  
soft, distant.  
wearing his smile like a shield.  
brightness meant to dazzle, to shine, to inspire—to discourage scrutiny,  
to intimidate  
in the most passive way possible. 

but gwaine  
has always loved poking at things  
he knows he shouldn’t;  
looking for the things people might try  
to hide out of sight.  
he knows  
there is greatness to be found in humility,  
true grit hidden  
beneath even the softest of grins,  
mystery in seemingly guileless eyes.  
sweetness  
worn as the cleverest disguise... 

meant to fool other men—  
meant to fool one particular man.  
but gwaine is not arthur.  
and he will not demand.  
if merlin is like the stars, then gwaine  
can be the land—  
ever watchful, ever patient, ever present.  
content to orbit this magnificence,  
this magic  
he can barely understand.


End file.
